Un Nuovo Serial Killer Per Jane
by Rachele Rizzoli
Summary: Jane si ritrovata a dover risolvere vari omicidi commessi da un noto serial killer di nome Bloody Face, che proprio come una sua vecchia conoscenza, Charles Hoyt, la tormenterà e le renderà la vita non facile, ma un avvenimento in particolare metterà alla prova Jane e cambierà la sua vita per sempre. A/N - Nda I PERSONAGGI E PARTE DELLA LORO STORIA APPARTENGONO A TNT & FX
1. Chapter 1

E' dalla morte di Charles Hoyt che Jane non si sentiva così turbata, anche lei vicina alla morte quando il bisturi di quello studente mancato, le ha sfiorato la gola, ma ora è seduta alla sua scrivania, sull'angolo del suo computer c'è una maschera appesa, sembra fatta di parti umane, di pelle umana, appoggiata al suo telefono la foto di una donna sdraiata per terra, senza testa e completamente senza pelle, si possono vedere tutti i suoi muscoli e organi, rossi, carne viva. Poco vicino, sulla tastiera un biglietto battuto con una di quelle vecchie macchine da scrivere che si possono trovare al mercatino dell'usato nel freddo, gelido inverno a Boston: _"La sto aspettando detective Rizzoli, lei sarà il mio capolavoro finale."_

Jane è completamente appoggiata allo schienale della sedia, una mano sul petto e gli occhi che vanno da una parte all'altra scrutando i tre oggetti davanti a lei.

B.F:"Come diamine ha fatto ad entrare qui?!"

K:"Forse dovremmo scoprire se ha un complice all'interno della stazione di polizia o se di recente è stato assunto qualcuno."

B.F:"Farò dare un'occhiata a Frankie appena arriva."

K:"Jane.." mette una mano sulla spalla del detective "tutto bene?"

J:"Perchè vogliono sempre me Korsak? Cos'ho di speciale?" si gira per guardarlo.

K:"Hai tutto di speciale," sorride dolcemente il grande uomo barbuto "sei una donna molto forte, determinata e a questi pazzi piace la sfida, sopratutto con le donne, vogliono dimostrare che siete ancora il sesso debole nella nostra società. Lo sai che nei miei anni di carriera ho visto tante persone discriminate per sesso e colore e adesso guarda dove sono, faccio parte di una fantastica squadra composta da una donna formidabile e da un giovane detective di colore genio d'informatica." Frost guarda il collega sorridendo, è raro sentire un complimento fra loro due, di solito scherzano molto l'uno con l'altro, anche se c'è rispetto.

J:"Ma forse io non sono abbastanza forte per affrontare loro." scuote la testa "Hoyt mi ha quasi uccisa."

K:"Però hai trovato la forza di reagire e ucciderlo, trovi sempre qualcosa che ti sprona ad andare avanti."

B.F:"Quella volta è stata Maura." sorride.

J:"Racccogliete tutta questa roba e mettetela nelle buste delle prove," si alza " poi inviatela al laboratorio richiedendo delle analisi da Susie." si dirige verso la porta.

B.F:"Dove stai andando?" la guarda.

J:"Da Maura."

* * *

J:"Maura è successa una cosa, che non puoi neanche cap-" quando svolta la soglia dell'ufficio della dottoressa, la trova seduta alla scrivania a parlare con un uomo. "Oh, scusatemi se vi ho interrotto."

M:"Non preoccuparti Jane." sorride all'amica alzandosi insieme all'uomo "Vorrei presentarti il Dottor Thredson, lavora in un'ospedale psichiatrico qui a Boston, si chiama Briarcliff Manor, è uno dei migliori psichiatri qui negli States." poi si gira verso il dottore "Questa è la mia collega e amica Jane Rizzoli, detective della omicidi."

Il dottor Thredson è un uomo alto, moro con i capelli raccolti da un lato e tenuti fermi dal gel, porta gli occhiali, ha un naso grande a patata, le sopracciglia folte, degli occhi marroni che sanno incantarti ed è vestito con un completo blu scuro, indossa la camicia bianca ed una gravatta semplice. Nel taschino della giacca si può notare un pacchetto di sigarette e vicino si vede la forma dell'accendino zippo. Quando allunga la mano verso Jane, il polsino della camicia si solleva e al polso spicca un orologio molto elegante e dall'aspetto costoso.

D.T:"Molto piacere." le prende la mano stringendola.

J:"Il piacere è tutto mio." sorride ricambiando la stretta. "A cosa dobbiamo l'onore della sua visita?"

D.T:"Il Briarcliff Manor mi ha appena assunto e mi è stato comunicato che la dottoressa Isles si occupa di gestire i decessi che avvengono all'interno della struttura, così ho deciso di venire a conoscere di persona la collega." sorride a Maura "Ero privatista, ma poi mi è stato offerto quest'ottimo posto di lavoro e ho accettato."

J:"Mi sembra fantastico ed è molto gentile da parte sua venire a trovare la dottoressa Isles." sorride. "Bene, vi lascio parlare e scusatemi ancora."

D.T:"No detective, rimanga pure, noi avevamo finito e poi adesso che mi sono trasferito avremmo tutto il tempo di conoscerci meglio."

M:"Allora la saluto dottore, ci sentiamo presto." sorride stringendogli la mano.

D.T:"Arrivederci dottoressa Isles." guarda Jane "Detective." con un cenno del capo esce dalla stanza lasciando dietro di se una scia di odore di tabacco.

* * *

F.J:"Nessuna persona assunta ultimamente alla centrale." digita sulla tastiera del computer.

K:"Frost controlla se riesci a notare qualche particolare nella foto che possa farci capire dov'è il corpo di quella donna."

B.F:"Subito."

J:"Trovato qualcosa?" entra nella stanza andando verso Korsak in piedi che osserva dei monitor.

K:"Nessun assunto negli ultimi tempi."

J:"Quindi o è qualcuno corrotto che lavora qui già da tempo o.."

K:"Qualcuno è riuscito ad intrufolarsi ieri notte." completa la sua frase.

J:"Stai controllando le riprese delle telecamere di sicurezza?"

K:"Si, ma per ora neanche l'ombra di una sola persona sconosciuta." scuote la testa quasi rassegnato.

J:"E' stato molto furbo." si siede alla scrivania sospirando.

B.F:"Che ha detto Maura?"

J:"Le ho raccontato tutto, è molto preoccupata per me, teme che possa fare altri incubi come con Hoyt." appoggia i gomiti alla scrivania prendendosi la testa fra le mani "Dice che è meglio se dormo da lei, ma io non voglio, non voglio rischiare di mettere in pericolo anche la sua vita, di nuovo, come con Hoyt."

F.J:"Andrà tutto bene Janie." le massaggia dolcemente le spalle dandole un bacio fra i riccioli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eccomi qui con un nuovo capitolo. Mi scuso per il ritardo, ma a differenza delle altre cose che scrivo, qui devo fare più attenzione a causa dei dettagli del caso, quindi ci metterò sempre un po' per aggiornare la fanfiction. Spero comunque ne valga la pena. Questo capitolo è fatto da tanti dialoghi, e finalmente iniziamo a capire qualcosa in più sul serial killer. Buona lettura e come sempre grazie del supporto. -Rachele**

* * *

Jane è rimasta tutta la notte in ufficio, anche se la persona che le aveva lasciato il messaggio e tutto il resto era entrata li tranquillamente, si sentiva al sicuro, più che in qualsiasi altro posto, forse da Maura, ma non voleva metterla in mezzo ancora.

Sta ancora osservando lo schermo con i filmati delle videocamere di sicurezza e tracannando caffè, quando Frost mette piede nella stanza.

B.F: "Jane, cosa ci fai già qui?" la guarda.

J: "Sono rimasta qui tutta la notte."

B.F: "Cosa?" spalanca gli occhi "Ma sei pazza?"

J: "No! Volevo solo continuare ad indagare."

B.F: "Hai scoperto qualcosa almeno?" si avvicina e guarda il computer.

J: "Niente di niente." sospira scocciata e stanca.

B.F: "Ehi aspetta, quello chi è?" indica l'uomo che appare e Jane stoppa l'immagine.

J: "Oh si, quello è il dottor Thredson. Un dottore dell'ospedale psichiatrico di Boston. È venuto qui per conoscere Maura di persona, perché collabora con loro."

B.F: "Capisco.." lo guarda bene "sembra un tipo che potrebbe piacere alla dottoressa."

J: "Dici in senso.. sessuale?" lo guarda, poi stacca tutto passandosi le dita sulle tempie per massaggiarle.

B.F: "Si.." ridacchia. "Sei stanca, perché non vai a casa a riposarti? Mando una pattuglia davanti al tuo appartamento."

J: "No, non ho voglia." si alza, recupera la giacca dallo schienale della sedia e la indossa. "Se avete bisogno sono da Maura." esce andando verso l'ascensore.

* * *

Maura entra in ufficio un pochino più tardi quella mattina. Il traffico l'ha tenuta bloccata sulla strada principale verso il dipartimento. Ha chiamato Susie avvertendola e quando Jane è scesa la criminologa le ha detto _"La dottoressa Isles ritarderà per traffico." _e il detective ha risposto _"Non importa, l'aspetterò nel suo ufficio."_

Così appena Maura passa la soglia del suo ufficio, nota la sua migliore amica sdraiata e addormentata sul suo divano. Sorride dolcemente, trovando molto tenera la scena. Appoggia la borsa e la giacca sulla scrivania e poi facendo piano, apre il suo armadietto ed estrae una coperta che tiene lì da quando un paio d'inverni fa si era rotto il riscaldamento nel dipartimento durante un inverno terribile e nevoso a Boston. Si avvicina a Jane e gliela mette sopra coprendola per bene, poi si accuccia e le sposta una ciocca di capelli.

S: Dottoressa Isles.." dice piano entrando "mi dispiace disturbarla, ma ho i risultati dei test che il detective Frost ha richiesto ieri."

M: "Grazie Susie." si alza sorridendo alla donna e prendendole dalle mani la cartellina.

S: "Sa.. l'ho vista prima, ma non l'ho voluta svegliare, mi sembrava ingiusto."

M: "Ha fatto bene." sorride e le accarezza il braccio come per ringraziarla e poi la donna esce.

Maura si siede alla sua scrivania e legge tutte le analisi sfogliando con ansia le pagine. Ma niente. Non è risultato niente, niente impronte, niente dna. Niente di niente.

D.T: "Dottoressa Isles è permesso?" Bussa alla porta.

M: "Dottor Thredson buongiorno." sorride e si alza "Prego si accomodi." indica una sedia. "Però la prego di far piano," indica Jane "la detective Rizzoli ha avuto una pessima nottata." si risiede.

D.T: "Passo più tardi se è un problema." indugia ad entrare.

M: "Non si preoccupi, venga pure."

D.T: "Grazie." Da un'ultima occhiata a Jane e poi si siede.

M: "Come posso aiutarla?" lo guarda richiudendo la cartellina e riponendola nel cassetto.

D.T: "Mi dispiace disturbarla, so che ha molto lavoro qui, ma siamo venuti a sapere che il vostro dipartimento è stato minacciato da una persona molto nota nel nostro ambiente."

M: "Si riferisce alle minacce ricevute dal detective Rizzoli?" lo guarda sorpresa delle sue parole.

D.T: "Oh.." guarda in basso scuotendo la testa "pensavo solo che il dipartimento fosse stato minacciato, non la detective nello specifico." rialza lo sguardo incrociando quello di Maura.

M: "Si purtroppo.." la guarda mentre continua a dormire "ha preso di mira lei. Però mi dica, cosa sapete di questa persona."

D.T: "È soprannominato Bloody Face, perché ha questa perversione dell'uccidere torturando le vittime e spargendo molto sangue e come 'trofeo' gli stacca la pelle del viso e ne fa una maschera." Maura lo guarda inorridita. "Solo per sentito dire e per leggende di persone che credono di aver visto questo serial killer, si dice che indossi quelle maschere man mano che uccide e nessuno è mai riuscito a catturarlo."

M: "Accidenti." si alza e passeggia avanti e indietro. "È orribile."

D.T: "Ha uno schema preciso del territorio in cui uccide, per questo ho accettato il lavoro qui, perché a quanto pare Boston era la sua prossima tappa e dalle minacce si è dimostrata una teoria più che fondata." prende dalla sua valigetta delle cartelline e le mette sulla scrivania. "Qui c'è qualche caso della polizia delle varie città dove ha ucciso, nel caso voleste dare un'occhiata.."

M: "Grazie." annuisce.

D.T: "La cosa che ci ha sconvolti è stato che in realtà Boston non doveva essere la sua prossima tappa, ma probabilmente mirava proprio a voi, alla detective Rizzoli." si girò per guardarla.

M: "Se non era Boston la sua prossima tappa, per quale motivo lei ha accettato il lavoro qui già tempo fa?" lo guarda sospetta.

D.T: "In realtà non volevo discutere con lei di questo proprio ieri che ci stavamo presentando, ma sapevo già della minaccia ieri mattina. Il dipartimento ha chiamato Briarcliff per richiedere una consulenza. Hanno pensato anche loro che potesse trattarsi di un pazzo maniaco, sa, veniamo spesso chiamati in questi casi."

M: "Quindi lei pensa che abbia fatto una deviazione per Jane?" si risiede.

D.T: "Si esattamente. Ha trovato qualcosa in Jane che non ha trovato in altre ragazze e le ha mandato quella maschera come regalo. Lui adora Jane e la vuole tutta per se. Questa è la mia teoria."

M: "Tutti desiderano Jane nella loro vita." sorride abbassando lo sguardo. "È la persona migliore che uno possa desiderare nella propria vita. Mi assicurerò che non le capiti nulla, come con Charles Hoyt."

D.T: "Ho sentito qualcosa di Hoyt, fra noi le voci girano." si alza e prende la sua valigietta. "Se posso far qualcosa per voi, ha il mio numero. Intanto continuerò ad indagare sul profilo psicologico."

M: "Certo." si alza e gli stringe la mano. "La ringrazio dottore." sorride e lo guarda uscire, poi si siede su una poltrona accanto a Jane e la guarda accarezzandole i capelli. "Nessuno ti farà del male, non finché ci sarò io con te."

* * *

Jane apre gli occhi e si sente completamente stordita, cerca di tirarsi su per mettersi seduta, ma la testa le gira molto.

M: "Ehi bella addormentata aspetta." si alza dalla sua sedie e la va ad aiutare, poi si mette accanto a lei. "Tutto bene?"

J: "Mmm si, sono un po' stordita."

M: "Ti sei addormentata aspettandomi." sorride e si alza riempiendo una tazza di caffè, mette lo zucchero, lo mescola e glielo passa.

J: "Grazie." lo prende e ne beve un lungo sorso. "Va già meglio." sorride. "Mi dispiace se mi sono addormentata."

M: "Non ti preoccupare, tanto nessuno aveva fretta di svegliarti. Il detective Frost mi ha informata che hai passato qui la notte."

J: "Si, volevo assolutamente scoprire qualcosa, ma non c'è nulla."

M: "Anche dai risultati delle analisi sugli oggetti che hai trovato sulla tua scrivania non risulta nulla."

J: "E' frustrante!"

M: "Lo so Jane.." le si accuccia di fronte appoggiando le mani sulle sue ginocchia. "Ma troveremo il colpevole. Intanto devo aggiornarti."

* * *

J: "Bloody Face. Uomo. Serial Killer." sbatte la cartellina davanti a Korsak, con il profilo che i dottori, compreso Thredson, hanno buttato giù basandosi sui racconti e sugli omicidi. "Ora sono la sua prossima vittima."

F: "La dottoressa Isles ci ha informati." si alza e va da Korsak per esaminare la cartellina insieme a lui.

K: "Che pezzo di merda." Jane e Frost lo guardano, Korsak non dice mai certe cose. "Che c'è? Mi è concesso questa volta."

J: "Hai ragione." si siede alla scrivania. "Ci sono stati sviluppi di qualche tipo mentre dormivo?"

F: "Nulla." torna alla sua scrivania e clicca sul pc facendo comparire la foto della ragazza uccisa trovata sulla scrivania di Jane il giorno prima. "Dobbiamo trovare il corpo, magari ci aiuterà a capire qualcosa. Forse ha lasciato qualche indizio, si è distratto."

J: "Maura mi ha detto che non c'era nemmeno una traccia sugli oggetti. Neanche un possibile DNA della vittima sulla maschera?"

K: "Fammi controllare." prende una cartellina che aveva alla sua sinistra, la apre e controlla. "No. Però qui è riportato che è stata usata una sostanza particolare per accellerare l'essicazione, di conseguenza-"

M: "E' impossibile trovare tracce di DNA." entra nell'ufficio e il suo sguardo si sposta sullo schermo. "Pavimento in marmo." osserva.

J: "Ti fa venire in mente qualcosa?"

M: "Sono lucidi, però allo stesso tempo polverosi, si nota a causa del raggio di sole che penetra dalla finestra."

J: "Quindi o la vittima non aveva tempo di pulire o-"

M: "E' una casa nuova, ma non abitata e rimasta li a prendere polvere."

J: "Sono rare le case con pavimento di marmo qui a Boston no?"

M: "Si, ma.." si sporge sulla scrivania di Jane allungandosi sul pc per digitare delle parole. "Questi palazzi sono stati terminati circa un anno fa. Non sono troppo distanti dalla mia abitazione."

K: "Quartiere ricco di Boston."

M: "Esattamente." si avvicina allo schermo e indica la foto del palazzo "Penso proprio che qui troveremo la nostra vittima."

J: "Bene andiamo." si alza e prende la giacca.

F: "Jane," l'afferra per un braccio piano "sei sicura di voler venire?" il fratello la guarda preoccupato.

J: "Certamente," lo guarda "ho bisogno di tenermi impegnata e poi mi sento più sicura accanto a voi."

M: "Mi sorprende che tu ammetta di aver paura." sorride dolcemente.

J: "Non ho paura!" s'infila la giacca "Voglio solo fare il mio lavoro."

* * *

K: "Qui non poteva trovarla nessuno."

J: "Avete sentito l'agente immobiliare che affitta questi appartamenti?"

K: "Si, ci ha detto che nessuno ha richiesto un appuntamento per visitare gli appartamenti."

J: "Sono bei palazzi, perchè nessuno in un anno ha mai chiesto di vedere neanche mezzo appartamento?"

F: "Perchè i ricconi amano di più le ville indipendenti."

M: "Tecnicamente non è così." S'infila i guanti e si accuccia vicino alla vittima. "Quelli con bambini amano le ville, ai single un appartamento così fa comodo."

F: "Non sono tanti i single ricchi? Magari che preferiscono portarsi a letto belle donne e non avere relazioni stabili."

M: "Puo' essere, ma non saprei rispondere alla vostra domanda riguardo al fatto che nessuno abbia deciso di vederli. La zona è ottima, i ristoranti sono vicini, c'è il parco, il porto.. Non saprei proprio." Inizia a controllare il corpo.

J: "Sappiamo qualcosa riguardo la sicurezza dell'edificio?" Guarda Korsak.

K: "Sempre l'agente mi ha detto che è tutto chiuso a chiave e le chiavi le hanno solamente loro. Ovviamente sono venuti ad aprirci."

F: "Quindi come avrà fatto ad entrare?"

J: "E' astuto." Si accuccia davanti a Maura. "Puoi dirmi qualcosa."

M: "Rigor mortis di circa 72 ore. Non ci sono segni di violenza, almeno superficialmente parlando." Indica i vestiti. "A giudicare dai segni sul viso, la pelle è stata staccata mentre era ancora viva, è morta durante il procedimento. Per ora non posso dirvi altro, saprò di più con l'autopsia." Si alza e fa segno ai paramedici di portare via la salma.

J: "Trovato dei documenti?" Si alza guardando Frost.

B.F: "Niente di niente, probabilmente è stata rapita in casa e poi successivamente portata qui."

M: "Controllerò le sue impronte in laboratorio per vedere se trovo riscontro."

J: "Le altre vittime sono state tutte identificate?"

M: "Non tutte, solo alcune." Si toglie i guanti e li mette nella sua borsa. "Se non avete bisogno d'altro, io andrei."

J: "No vai pure grazie Maura." Le sorride.

M: "Ti aspetto per l'autopsia?"

J: "No fai pure, mi comunicherai dopo i risultati."

M: "Come desideri." Sorride e dopo aver salutato tutti si allontana, ma poi si gira ancora un istante per guardare Jane. "E Jane.."

J: "Si?!"

M: "Catturiamo questo mostro."


	3. Chapter 3

Maura si mette subito al lavoro appena il cadevere le viene portato dai suoi assistenti e ci mette circa un paio d'ore ad esaminare tutto, consapevole del fatto che questo non è un caso come tutti gli altri e niente va tralasciato.

E' sempre stata una professionista come poche al mondo, ma il fatto che tutto questo coinvolga Jane personalmente, non solo professionalmente, la spinge ancora di più a dare il meglio di se e lavorare con la massima cura.

Una volta conclusa l'autopsia e inviato tutti i campioni in laboratorio, chiude il cadavere nella cella frigorifera e poi attende i risultati sorseggiando un the caldo alla scrivania.

S: "Scusi dottoressa," entra in ufficio "ho qui i risultati delle analisi che abbiamo fatto." Le passa una cartellina.

M: "Grazie Susie." La prende in mano e la apre esaminando tutti i fogli. "Siamo ad un punto morto vero?" La guarda.

S: "Purtroppo possiamo solo dire che il taglio e tutto il resto corrispondono alla maschera trovata sulla scrivania del detective Rizzoli, ma non ci sono prove concrete che ci conducano a qualcuno."

M: "Mamma mia.." scuote la testa sospirando. "Vorrei poter fare qualcosa, Jane ne sta uscendo distrutta. Vorrei solo poterla aiutare."

S: "Stiamo tutti facendo del nostro meglio dottoressa." Le mette una mano sulla spalla.

M: "Si vero." Annuisce. "Grazie." Le sorride guardandola uscire e poi prende su il telefono e chiama Jane per aggiornarla.

* * *

Jane riaggancia il telefono dopo aver parlato con Maura e guarda i suoi due colleghi un po' incazzata.

J: "Com'è possibile che non abbiamo trovato niente di niente?"

K: "Mi sa che questa volta abbiamo beccato un osso duro Jane."

B.F: "Non sarà facile catturarlo."

J: "Dobbiamo tornare sulla scena del crimine." Si alza recuperando la giacca dalla sedia.

B.F: "Perchè?"

J: "Dobbiamo ricontrollare tutto, ogni centimetro."

K: "Cosa speri di trovare?"

J: "Non lo so, qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa."

* * *

I tre colleghi si recano rapidamente sul luogo del ritrovamento della ragazza con la speranza di poter trovare ulteriori prove sfuggite durante il primo controllo. Jane non sa esattamente cosa stiano cercando, ma spera in un piccolo miracolo, qualcosa che possa aiutarli ad inchiodare quel bastardo psicopatico. Il suo istinto raramente la tradisce e sente che riusciranno a trovare qualcosa. Si dividono analizzando il possibile percorso effettuato dal serial killer insieme al corpo. Jane si occupa della stanza dove è stato ritrovato, Korsak delle scale e Frost dell'ingresso interno ed esterno. Ad un certo punto si sente gracchiare la radio dei tre detective.

F: "Qui Frost. Dovreste scendere all'entrata, sono proprio qui fuori."

J/K: "Ricevuto."

Così i due scendono raggiungendo rapidamente il collega.

J: "Allora che succede?"

F: "Guarda tu stessa." Indica un mozzicone di sigaretta appena sotto lo scalino del portone d'entrata. "O qualche operaio l'ha lasciato li al termine della costruzione dell'edificio-"

K: "Oppure il nostro serial killer ha commesso un errore."

J: "Ci sarà del dna sicuramente." Si accuccia, indossa i guanti e preleva il mozzicone infilandolo nell'apposito sacchetto. "Portiamolo al laboratorio, Maura ci saprà dire di più."

M: "Ciao Jane." Sorride togliendosi i guanti e gettandoli. "Ho appena finito di ricucire la nostra vittima." La guarda per qualche secondo. "Così giovane..."

J: "Se posso consolarti, forse ho qualcosa che ci aiuterà a fare giustizia, a lei e tutte le ragazze uccise da quel povero psicopatico."

M: "Oh davvero? Di cosa si tratta esattamente?"

J: "Si tratta di un mozzicone di sigaretta rinvenuto sulla scena del crimine." Solleva il sacchetto delle prove.

M: "Mozzicone di sigaretta?" Prende una cartellina appoggiata sul tavolo libero leggendo. "Non c'è niente di simile nel mio elenco di reperti ritrovati sulla scena del crimine."

J: "Lo so, perchè sono tornata sulla scena con Korsak e Frost e quest ultimo ha trovato la prova all'ingresso dell'edificio." Gliela passa.

M: "Allora corro subito a farla analizzare."

Insieme si spostano dalla sala autopsie al laboratorio. Maura incrocia alcuni suoi colleghi che di solito trasportano le salme e gli dice che possono portare la ragazza via e poi ordina a Susie un test completo del dna sul mozzicone. Susie si mette subito al lavoro, mentre Jane e Maura ricontrollano le foto della scena del crimine.

S: "Mi dispiace darvi questa notizia," spunta dalla porta dell'ufficio del medico legale "però purtroppo ci vorrà un po' per avere i risultati, il macchinario ci sta dando dei problemi."

J: "Di certo non è una buona notizia dato che dobbiamo fermarlo il prima possibile, ma attenderò."

S: "Mi dispiace detective." Fa un cenno prima di allontanarsi.

M: "Jane perchè intanto non t'informi su chi vende questa marca di sigarette in città?" Gliela scrive su un foglietto e glielo passa.

J: "Ottima idea. Grazie Maura." Le da un bacio fra i capelli e poi esce, prendendo l'ascensore per salire al piano di sopra.

* * *

Appena arriva, con l'aiuto di Frankie, Jane cerca i rivenditori della marca di sigarette "Black Eclipse" che si trovano a Boston, ma con loro grandissimo stupore, nessuno a Boston tiene quella marca di sigarette.

F.J: "Siamo fottuti."

J: "E invece no! E' proprio questo il nostro vantaggio. Il nostro serial killer o ordina le sigarette da fuori o non è di Boston." Guarda suo fratello.

F.J: "Dobbiamo ampliare il nostro raggio di ricerca."

* * *

M: "Siamo riusciti a far funzionare il macchinario?" Entra in laboratorio guardando Susie.

S: "No dottoressa, dovremmo chiamare un tecnico, è tutto bloccato."

M: "Allora facciamolo per favore, il detective Rizzoli ha bisogno di risposte, non c'è tempo da perdere!"

S: "Si dottoressa, me ne occupo subito." Prende la rubrica e poi compone il numero.

Maura intanto torna nel suo ufficio frustrata e quando oltrepassa la soglia, si ritrova davanti il dottor Oliver Thredson in piedi vicino alla sua scrivania.

M: "Salve dottore. Aveva bisogno di me?" Sorride.

* * *

F.J: "Jane ci sono!" Corre verso di lei passandole un foglio. "Guarda qui."

J: "Le sigarette Black Eclipse vengono prodotte a Tulsa." In quel momento, qualcosa nella mente di Jane si sblocca e chiude gli occhi ripercorrendo i suoi ultimi giorni.

F.J: "Jane, che succede?" La guarda.

J: "Quelle sigarette, quella città..." Riapre gli occhi spalancandoli e digita velocemente sul pc delle parole. "Oliver Thredson, nato a Tulsa." Guarda suo fratello e i colleghi. "Aveva un pacchetto di sigarette in tasca la prima volta che l'ho conosciuto e aveva addosso un odore intenso di sigaretta, proprio come il gusto delle Black Eclipse."

F.J: "Qui c'è scritto che usano un tabacco molto forte per farle."

J: "Oh no.."

K: "Cosa c'è?"

J: "Il dottore è qui, l'ho incrociato prima in ascensore."

F: "E dove andava?"

J: "Maura!"

* * *

**Probabilmente il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo. Questa storia non era destinata a durare più di tanto. Spero vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo. Alla prossima! -Rachele**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane non riusciva a muoversi, era come paralizzata. La sua mente, il suo corpo non reagivano. Era ferma li, a fissare la scrivania vuota di Maura.

F.J: "Jane, abbiamo parlato con tutto il personale. Nessuno ha visto niente di strano."

J: "Quello stronzo non la passerà liscia." Tira un pugno alla scrivania e poi ci si appoggia con le mani lasciando cadere in avanti la testa.

K: "Forza andiamo. Frost controlla tutte le telecamere di sicurezza, Frankie continua a chiedere in giro se hanno visto qualcosa, a tutto il dipartimento se necessario. Io e te Jane andiamo al Briarcliff Manor, dobbiamo scoprire qualcosa di più su questo dottore."

J: "Si andiamo." Si solleva e insieme escono.

* * *

J: "Cosa può di dirci sul dottor Thredson?"

D.R: "Cosa posso dire, è un professionista stimato da tutti, non solo qui."

K: "Ha mai notato nulla di sospetto mentre lavorava qui?"

D.R: "Assolutamente no, era tutto regolare."

J: "Dottor Richards la prego di dirci tutto quello che potrebbe tornarci utile, quell'uomo ha rapito la dottoressa Isles, abbiamo bisogno di più informazioni possibili."

D.R: "Dato che si tratta di un'indagine posso fornirvi i dati che potrebbero portarvi a lui, non posso fare altro mi dispiace."

K: "Andranno benissimo anche quelli grazie."

* * *

Intanto alla centrale, Frankie ha raccolto alcune testimonianze di colleghi che hanno visto Maura con il dottore, ma affermano che fosse assolutamente a suo agio con quell'uomo e che non ci fosse nulla di sospetto. Frost conferma tutto con le riprese delle telecamere. I due si allontanano con assoluta tranquillità e naturalezza.

F: "Se ci fosse stato qualcosa di strano sono sicuro che la dottoressa avrebbe fatto qualcosa per farcelo capire non credi?"

F.J: "Si concordo. Però ancora non riusciamo a capire cosa sia successo."

F: "Jane ha provato a chiamarla tante volte, ma il cellulare è spento il che lo rende anche non rintracciabile."

F.J: "Sta soffrendo così tanto.." Si siede sospirando.

F: "E' normale, Jane è cotta di Maura." Sorride dolcemente.

F.J: "Jane? Mia sorella?"

F: "Si Frankie!" Ride. "Non dirmi che non te ne sei mai accorto."

F.J: "No ti giuro."

J: "Allora avete scoperto qualcosa?" Entra insieme a Korsak.

F: "Niente, dalle telecamere e dalle testimonianze risulta tutto tranquillo. I due sono usciti normalmente dall'edificio."

K: "Preparatevi, ho chiamato la swat, abbiamo l'indirizzo di Thredson e siamo pronti per fare irruzione."

* * *

La squadra è davanti all'abitazione del dottore, quellla assegnatagli dall'ospedale per il periodo in cui starà li a Boston. Il capo, insieme a Jane, illustra il piano e da le indicazioni. Quando sono pronti si mettono in posizione e aspettano l'ordine di fare irruzione.

C: "3..2..1.. Dentro!"

Tutte le entrare vengono buttate giù e la swat fa irruzione con le armi ben salde fra le mani.

C2: "Capitano, qui dentro non c'è nessuno."

C: "Avete controllato bene tutta l'abitazione?"

C2: "Si signore."

C: "Ci sono soffitte, cantine..?"

C2: "No nessuna."

J: "Controllate bene, sollevate tappeti, guardate le librerie.. potrebbe esserci un passaggio nascosto."

C: "Avete sentito il detective? Controllate!"

C2: "Subito!"

Setacciano ogni centimentro della casa, ma nulla. Una volta appurato il non pericolo all'interno della casa, entra la scientifica e fa tutti i controlli necessari per cercare qualsiasi traccia. Jane e Korsak vanno in giro cercando a loro volta prove. Jane trova un pacchetto delle sigarette con la stessa marca del mozzicone ritrovato sulla scena del delitto della ragazza, ma nient'altro.

Tornano tutti in centrale, mettendosi a lavorare senza sosta per cercare di scoprire dove il dottore potesse aver portato Maura.

J: "L'ospedale ma certo!" si alza e prende dei fascicoli sull'ospedale psichiatrico e si risiede a leggerli. "Mi sembrava di aver letto qualcosa nei giorni precedenti. E' una vecchia struttura quindi ha sicuramente dei passaggi segreti che portano a dei sotteranei o cose simili."

K: "Forza andiamo a controllare. Tu Frankie vai in comune e cerca più informazioni possibili, magari delle piantine della struttura. Tu Frost vai in biblioteca e cerca qualsiasi storia sul Briarcliff Manor."

* * *

Divisero le loro strade per lavorare al meglio e poco dopo l'arrivo di Jane e Korsak a Briarcliff, Frankie e Frost danno alcune informazioni ai colleghi via telefono e Jane chiede al direttore di condurli al passaggio per arrivare nelle celle sottostanti, che una volta venivano usate per imprigionare e torturare gli psicopatici.

D.R: "Ecco qui." tira fuori la chiave e apre il lucchetto arrugginito, spalancando poi il cancello che conduce al lungo tunnel buio.

J: "Rimanga qui, aspetti il resto della mia squadra, arriveranno a minuti."

D.R: "Va bene." annuisce e li guarda entrare nel tunnel.

Jane e Korsak accendono le loro torce e caricano le pistole, procedendo a piccoli passi lungo il tunnel. Dopo un po' Korsak si ferma e indica a Jane una scarpa col tacco, per terra, sporca e bagnata, illuminandola con la torcia e a lei si gela il sangue, è ovviamente di Maura. Proseguono facendo attenzione a non fare troppi rumori per non farsi scoprire. Arrivano in un punto dove è più illuminato con delle torce e si possono vedere sezioni con sbarre, ovviamente sono le celle.

D.T: "Allora dottoressa.. da dove comincio?" lucida i suoi attrezzi. "Sono proprio indeciso questa volta, di solito faccio il viso, però il suo seno.. mmm.." si accuccia e con il bisturi squarcia il suo vestito e poi il reggiseno e le accarezza il seno.

M: "Mi lasci andare dottore la prego."

D.T: "No dottoressa Isles, lei sarà il mio mezzo per la mia opera finale. Non vedo l'ora d'indossare il suo volto e arredare casa mia con la pelle di Jane Rizzoli." si abbassa sul viso la maschera fatta con un'altra delle sue vittime.

M: "Perchè lo fa?"

D.T: "Perchè mi piace sentire le donne in modo così carnale. Prima farò fuori lei e poi la sua amica Jane Rizzoli. Lei è il mio più grande trofeo di vita."

Jane non ci vede più dalla rabbia e si butta in avanti puntando la pistola contro l'uomo. "Lasciala andare!"

Il dottor Thredson si volta e inizia a ridere. "Detective.." vede uscire anche Korsak. "Con il suo cagnolino."

J: "Lasci andare Maura."

D.T: "Le piacerebbe eh?" si china e con il bisturi fa un taglio netto sopra il seno di Maura che urla dal dolore.

J: "Pezzo di merda!" si lancia contro di lui e invece di sparare lo butta a terra e lo riempie di botte.

K: "Jane calmati!" si avvicina a lei per fermarla e intanto Frankie e Frost con un paio di poliziotti fanno irruzione e lo aiutano, poi bloccando e arrestando il dottore ormai non più coscente dalle botte della donna. "Jane vieni qui." l'aiuta a rimettersi in piedi e lei si calma, poi voltandosi verso Maura e vedendola piangere dal dolore.

J: "Maura." si butta in ginocchio e la libera prendendola fra le braccia. "Come ti senti?"

M: "Mi fa male Jane.." chiude gli occhi.

J: "Resisti amore mio." le accarezza il viso e poi si toglie la giacca tamponandole la ferita.

M: "Mi hai chiamata 'amore mio'" fa un sorriso debole e Jane abbassa il viso appoggiando le labbra su quelle di Maura.

J: "Andiamo a casa. Ti parlerò di tutto." la prende in braccio e insieme, con Maura che tiene le braccia intorno al suo collo, escono dal tunnel per iniziare una nuova vita insieme.

**FINE.**

* * *

**Spero vi sia piaciuta questa mia breve fanfiction crossover Rizzoli &amp; Isles/AHS. Grazie per essere stati con me! -Rachele**


End file.
